Double Dare
by keepyourpantson
Summary: [LashXOC] Ever since Speed's little challenge, Lash seems to think differently of his adversary, Katherine Belle. Will their lovehate relationship turn into something more evocative? Or is this entire thing still part of the dare?
1. Mad Science

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High, nor any of the characters, aside from the ones you aren't familiar with (Katie and her parents).

**Author's Note:** This story is inspired by the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry to those who don't like her.

_

* * *

_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

**"Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

As I walked along the corridors of Sky High, I couldn't help but notice how indifferent it seemed to last year. Students were huddled together in their own group of friends, either whispering amongst themselves or chatting loudly. It made me think of _my_ friends. I hadn't taken the bus today, seeing as my father obliged to fly me all the way here for some unknown reason.

"Katie!" I heard Ethan yell.

I smiled as I saw him. At least now I had someone to talk to while waiting for Will and the rest. As Ethan approached, a pair of long-drawn-out hands grabbed him by the shoulders. Only one person could've done that.

"Lash," I muttered indistinctly, rushing off to find where he had taken Ethan.

Just as I had expected, Lash and his best friend, Speed was shoving Ethan in his locker.

"Let go of him," I snarled, narrowing my gaze at Lash and his accomplice.

They turned to face me. Lash flashed me his "million dollar grin" and scoffed, "Give me one good reason."

"He hasn't done anything to you." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Dude, none of the students we pick on have done anything to us. This is our way of welcoming freshmen." Speed sneered, dropping Ethan.

He immediately scrambled behind me, seeing as I was slightly taller than him.

"Exactly, and we're not freshmen anymore." I pointed out.

"You'd rather see us picking on freshmen than your friend here?" Lash asked in amusement as he crossed his arms.

"I never said that." I snapped at him.

"So you'd relatively help out strangers than your friends?"

"No, I-"

"Hey Katie, is this guy bothering you?" As soon as I was about to reply, Will, along with Layla, Magenta and Zach approached us.

Will was a nice guy and all, but he really needed to let me stand on my own. He wasn't the only one in our group who was entitled a "Hero".

"I'm fine, Will." I groaned, dropping my arms to my sides.

Will, sensing my temperamental attitude, tensed up a bit. "I was just trying to help."

"I know," I forced a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as a way of reassuring him I was alright. All the while we were talking; we hadn't noticed Lash and Speed leave.

"Hey, where did those jerks go?" we all turned to face Ethan and realized that the two bullies had already left.

"See, Will, I told you they were _scared _of you." Zach emphasized the word "scared" as he softly punched Will on the arm.

"No they weren't." Will and I said in unison. Realizing I had said it out loud, I added, "No offense,"

"None taken," Will chucked faintly as he noticed my cheeks turn pink.

An uncomfortable silenced drawled upon the 6 friends. Layla cleared her throat to ease the tension that was slowly forming.

"How _they_ got accepted here again remains a mystery, even to me." I chuckled softly at Layla's comment.

"I think juvenile prison and repeating a whole year here at Sky High is adequate punishment, even for them." Magenta commented, laughing along with the rest of us.

"I don't know about you guys but Katie and I need to get to class." Will curtly interrupted as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I hear Medulla's got a temper when it comes to late comers, especially in his class." I chortled. "Well, I guess we better go then." I waved goodbye to the four of them as Will dragged me off to Mad Science.

Since Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan had Hero Support classes, we agreed to meet each other during lunch, and if we were lucky, free period.

* * *

Mad Science had turned out horrible, far more than I had anticipated. Mr. Medulla had to rearrange the pairings for the year. Unfortunately, I had been paired with none other than Lash, the super villain wanna-be. The worst part is, he refused to do any of the work, which didn't come out as a surprise for me.

"Oh come on, I'm not good at any of this." I snarled, pushing the pieces of metal away from me.

"Neither am I," Lash shrugged casually.

I gaped at him and shook my head disbelievingly. "I can't believe you."

He simply smirked and continued to stare out the window.

I sighed and ran a hand through my long black hair. "What's more important than finishing this project?" I inquired, referring to him gazing out the window.

"Have you noticed that the sky is getting darker by the second?" he questioned.

_That was random._

"Yeah, a storm will soon follow if you don't help me with this." I snapped at him.

He immediately turned to face me. "Oh, I forgot about your powers." Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Whatever,"

_This is going to be a long year._


	2. Save the Citizen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High nor any of it's characters. But I do own Katie and other characters you do not recognize.

**A/N:** I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, so forgive my lack of creativity o.O By the way, thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter :

* * *

Routinely, Lash and Speed had won every match in Save the Citizen, but ever since their last clash with Warren and Will, they never called on them again. It was pretty funny, really, and from the moment I had realized that, I never stopped teasing Lash about it. He, of course, denied it. 

"Oh come on, just admit it you big baby." I rolled my eyes then grinned at my Mad Science partner. "You're afraid to lose… _again_."

"No, I'm not." Lash snapped. Honestly, he sounded like an immature little brat. "Speed and I recognized that we've been unfair to the other Heroes. I mean, we've always chosen the same people over and over again, and, you know, we decided to play fair."

"Like I'm supposed to believe you turned into some kind of saint all of a sudden." I scoffed at him.

"What, you don't believe me?" he furrowed his brows at me.

"Yes,"

"Alright then, just to _prove_ we're not afraid of Stronghold, we'll challenge him today."

"What about Warren?"

"I'd have to think about that." Lash pretended to think by tapping his chin and tilting his head upwards. "Peace hasn't been on the right mind lately, you know. I've noticed him staring off into the distance, like he's expecting _something _to happen."

Even though I refused to disclose it, I have also noticed that. Trust me, I've asked Warren about that, but of course, all I got was a "Mind your own business."

* * *

Right after Mad Science, I scurried out of the classroom and waited for Will to come out. Since he was paired up with Speed, I didn't want to approach them. Sure, I wasn't at all threatened by Lash, but when it comes to Speed, that's a different story. 

"Hey Will," I greeted him as he stormed out of the classroom.

"Hey," he momentarily turned to face me. His look then softened. "How's Lash been doing?"

"Alright, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. We continued to walk towards our lockers. "I mean, he refused to do anything at first, naturally, but he helped me a little, after I made him realize he could go back to doing community service if he fails Mad Science. How about Speed?"

"Horrible," I noticed Will's face scrunch up a bit.

"I take it you did the project all by yourself?"

"Yeah,"

I started to feel anxious. I still had to tell Will what I put him up to.

"Um, Will, I have to tell you something." I paused for a moment. He turned to look at me. "Promise me you won't stay mad after you hear this."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

I bit my lip before speaking, "I kind of ticked Lash off when I _accidentally_ said that he and Speed were afraid of you, and now he says he's going to challenge you during PE."

Will froze and turned to me menacingly. "What?"

"Hey, you promised you won't stay mad."

He sighed and massaged his forehead. "Fine, but who's he going to pair me up with?"

"I have no idea." I said, shaking my head. "But I'm sure you'll do fine, and again, I'm so sorry!"

"You worry too much, Katie." Will laughed as he wrapped his arm around me in a friendly embrace. "I can take them, I hope."

* * *

Just as I had _predicted_, Lash and Speed had won yet another round of Save the Citizen. 

"Alright you two, move on to the next round." Boomer scribbled down some notes before looking up at the two. "You wanna be Heroes or Villains?"

"Villains, duh," Speed spat as he rolled his eyes.

"Like I didn't see that coming." Boomer mumbled. "Alright then, you get to pick the Heroes."

"Uh, we'll take Stronghold." Speed gave Lash a high-five and cracked his knuckles, an obvious habit.

I looked over at Will and sent him an apologetic look. He simply heaved a sigh and forced a smile at me. The next words that come off Lash's mouth surprised me.

"… and Belle,"

_What?!_

My jaws dropped as I stared at Lash incredulously. I must've been gazing at him for so long because when Boomer called my attention, he seemed to sound exasperated.

"Are you gonna fight or forfeit?"

"We're not forfeiting," my voice came out a little more high-pitched than the usual.

I raced down beside Will, who I could tell was _trying_ to contain his laugh. "You worry too much, Katie, just take it easy."

I swallowed the lump on my throat as I stared nervously at Lash and Speed. "Will, I should probably tell you; I have never saved the citizen before."

"Relax, Katie, no one's ever saved the citizen before, not with those guys stopping us." Will said, trying to reassure me.

"No, I mean, I was never _chosen_ to save the citizen before."

Will raised an expectant brow at me while getting into fighting stance. I followed the suite. "Boy do we need a miracle to win."

I turned to glare at Will. "Hey, I never said I was bad at this game."

"No, it's just that you've never _played_ this game." Will countered, grinning at me.

I could tell he was trying to anger me, so I could release my powers. Like that would help. Come on, all I can do is change the weather. We wouldn't stand a chance against them unless we were fighting _outside_.

"Battle!" Boomer held out a hand to signal the start of the game.

"Here goes nothing."

I stared at Will as he made a move on Lash, who easily got out of the way. I tried to look for Speed, but being so fast, I couldn't catch on to him. That's when I saw an orange blur rush past me.

"What's the matter Katie can't catch me?" Speed laughed forebodingly.

I scowled and tried to punch him, but missed.

"I figured you couldn't. You think you're so tough?" He mocked. "You're nothing but a phony, just like your parents."

By now I had dropped to my knees, both my hands covering my ears, and when I heard him insult my parents, I snapped. "What did you call my parents?"

Speed halted momentarily and turned to grin at me. "Fake,"

Dark clouds started to close in as lightning struck, soon followed by a roar of thunder. Lash and Will had stopped to look at Speed and I. I steadily rose to my feet. My hair covered my eyes.

"Never insult my parents in front of me you big ape." I barked at the laughing boy.

He soon regained his composure, glowering at me. "What did you call me?"

"A big ape," I said, teeth gritted. "Incase you haven't noticed,"

"That's it you little weasel!" Speed dashed towards my direction.

My eyes twitched as I held out my hands. Before I knew it, steaks made of ice began shooting out of my palms. I was startled, at first, but I let out a giggle as I saw Speed pinned against the wall. He was struggling to get free.

"Katie, go save the citizen!" Will brought me back from my daze.

I nodded and made a run for the citizen. Of course, Lash figured out our plan and stretched his arm out to trip me. Will quickly caught on and punched the floor with great force. It sent Lash flying across the room. I looked behind me and quickly jumped to save the citizen.

"Heroes win!"


End file.
